Louis Lambert
Francia |lengua = francés |serie = La comedia humana |tema = |género = realismo ficcionado |editorial = |fecha_publicación = 1832 |formato = novela |páginas = |isbn = |precedido_por = |seguido_por = }} Louis Lambert es una novela escrita en 1832 por el novelista y dramaturgo francés Honoré de Balzac (1799–1850), y se encuentra incluida en la sección de los Études philosophiques de la serie de novelas La Comédie humaine (en español: La Comedia humana). La mayor parte de esta obra está ambientada en una escuela en Vendôme, donde se examina la vida y las teorías de un niño genio fascinado con el filósofo sueco Emanuel Swedenborg (1688–1772). Balzac escribió Louis Lambert durante el verano de 1832 mientras se hospedaba con sus amigos en el Château de Saché, y publicó tres ediciones con tres diferentes títulos. La novela contiene una trama mínima, enfocándose mayormente en las ideas metafísicas del protagonista, un niño genio, y su único amigo (a quien al final se revela que es el propio Balzac). A pesar de que esta obra no es un ejemplo relevante del estilo realista por el cual Balzac se hizo famoso, la novela provee un panorama que recrea la niñez y adolescencia del mismo autor. Los detalles específicos y los eventos de la vida del autor (incluyendo castigos impuestos por parte de sus profesores y el ostracismo social) sugieren que esta novela es una autobiografía mezclada con ficción. Mientras estudiaba en Vendôme, Balzac escribió un ensayo llamado Traité de la Volonté (en español: Tratado de la Voluntad); éste mismo es descrito en la novela en la cual aparenta ser redactado por el joven Lambert. El ensayo trata sobre la filosofía de Emanuel Swedenborg y de otros, aunque Balzac no exploró muchos de estos conceptos metafísicos hasta muchos años después en su vida. Las ideas analizadas en el ensayo y en otras partes de la novela incluyen: la fractura entre la existencia interna y externa; la presencia de ángeles y de iluminación espiritual; y la interacción entre el genio y la locura. Aunque varios críticos cuestionaron la novela, Balzac seguía firme en su creencia de que con esta obra proporcionaría una mirada importante en la filosofía, especialmente en la metafísica. Pues así como desarrolló el esquema para La Comédie humaine, colocó a Louis Lambert en la sección de los "Études philosophiques" (en español: Estudios filosóficos), y en la posteridad retomó los mismos temas en su novela Séraphîta, que trata acerca de una criatura angelical andrógina. Antecedentes En 1832, Honoré de Balzac comenzó firmemente a ganarse una buena reputación como escritor. Siendo el segundo de cinco hijos, fue enviado al Colegio Oratorio de Vendôme a la edad de ocho años.Robb, p. 12; Maurois, p. 29. Regresó de la escuela seis años después, enfermo y débil. Prosiguió sus estudios con tutores y en escuelas privadas por dos años y medio, y más tarde ingresó a La Sorbona en la ciudad de París. Después de desempañarse como asistente de jueces por tres años, se mudó a un pequeño departamento-ático en 1819 y empezó a escribir.Robb, pp. 27–53. Sus primeros esfuerzos, publicados bajo una variedad de pseudónimos, fueron novelas del tipo potboiler de impresión barata. En 1829 finalmente lanzó una novela bajo su propio nombre, titulada Les Chouans; la cual fue un éxito de menor importancia, aunque el autor no ganó el suficiente dinero para compensar sus considerables deudas.Robb, pp. 145-174. Encontró fama en lo posterior con una serie de novelas incluyendo entre otras a: La Physiologie du mariage (1829), Sarrasine (1830), y La Peau de chagrin (1831).Robb, pp. 162–186; Maurois, pp. 155–180. En 1831 Balzac publicó una breve narración llamada "Les Proscrits" (en español: Los Exilios), que trata acerca de dos poetas llamados Dante y Godefroid de Gand que ingresaron a La Sorbonne al principio del siglo XIV. Esta obra se centra en interrogantes acerca de la metafísica y del misticismo, particularmente en la búsqueda espiritual para el iluminismo y la aclaración. Balzac había sido influenciado en casi su totalidad cuando era joven por el filósofo sueco Emanuel Swedenborg, cuyas teorías se impregnan en "Les Proscrits".Hunt, p. 37; Dedinsky, p. 45; Oliver, pp. 112–113. La historia fue publicada - junto a La Peau de chagrin, que también se centra en la metafísica - como parte de una colección de historias en 1831 titulada como Novelas e historias filosóficas (en francés: Romans et contes philosophiques).Saintsbury, p. xii. Escritura y publicación [[Archivo:Chateau de Sache.jpg||thumb|upright|left|Balzac escribió Louis Lambert mientras se hospedó en el Château de Saché, cerca a la ciudad de Tours.]] En mayo de 1832, Balzac sufrió una lesión en la cabeza cuando su carro tílburi se estrelló en una calle de París. Aunque no estuvo lastimado gravemente, le escribió a un amigo sobre su preocupación de que "algunos de los engranes en el mecanismo de mi cerebro pueden estar fuera de ajuste".Maurois, p. 195. Su doctor le ordenó descansar y dejar temporalmente la escritura y otras actividades mentales. Cuando se recuperó, pasó el verano en el Château de Saché, en las afueras de las ciudad de Tours, con un amigo de la familia, Jean de Margonne.Maurois, pp. 195–196; Robb, p. 201. Mientras permaneció en Saché, escribió una novela corta llamada "Notice biographique sur Louis Lambert" (en español: Prospecto biográfico sobre Louis Lambert) la cual relata acerca de un niño genio interesado en la metafísica. Al igual que "Les Proscrits", Louis Lambert fue el móvil para que Balzac se centrara en varias teorías por las cuales sentía un gran aprecio, particularmente aquellas de Emanuel Swedenborg y las de Louis Claude de Saint-Martin. El autor esperó que la obra llegase a "producir un efecto de incontestable superioridad"Maurois, p. 199. y le provea de "una refutación gloriosa" ante las críticas que ridiculizaron su interés en la metafísica.Robb, p. 201. La novela fue publicada por primera vez como parte de los "Nouveaux contes philosophiques" (en español: Nuevas historias filosóficas) a finales de 1832, pero para al comienzo del siguiente año el propio autor declaró que esto fue como "un desgraciado aborto involuntario" y comenzó a reescribirlo.Maurois, p. 221. Durante el proceso, Balzac fue ayudado por un corrector de pruebas gramaticales, el cual encontró "mil errores". Una vez que regresó a su casa, el autor, "gritó con desesperación y con esa rabia que toma el control de alguien cuando ese alguien reconoce sus errores y fallas después de trabajar tan difícilmente".Robb, pp. 235–236. Una vastamente expandida y revisada novela, Histoire intellectuelle de L.L., fue publicada en un único volumen en 1833. Balzac, quien seguía insatisfecho, continuó modificando el texto de la obra (como lo hacía a menudo entre ediciones) e incluyó una serie de cartas escritas por el niño genio, así como también una detallada descripción de sus teorías metafísicas. La edición final de esta novela fue publicada como "Louis Lambert", incluida junto a Les Proscrits en una obra posterior llamada Séraphîta, en un volumen titulado Le Livre mystique (en español: El libro místico).Bertault, p. 73; Saintsbury, p. xii. Sinopsis [[Archivo:BalzacLouisLambert.jpg|right|thumb|Ilustración de Louis Lambert por George Barrie & Son en 1897.]] La novela comienza con una descripción del antecedente del personaje principal. Louis Lambert, el hijo único de un curtidor y de su esposa, nació en 1797 y comenzó a leer a una temprana edad. En 1811 Lambert conoció a la autora suiza de la vida real Madame de Staël (1766-1817), quien - asombrada por su intelecto - pagó sus estudios enlistándolo en el Collège de Vendôme. Allí el joven Lambert conoció al narrador de la historia, un compañero de clase a quien Lambert llamaría "el Poeta", al cual se lo identificaría en lo posterior de la novela como el propio Balzac; rápidamente se convirtieron en amigos.Balzac, p. 183. Refiriendose a una obra de Raphaël de Valentin en La Peau de chagrin, Balzac escribe: "Fue en memoria del desastre que ocurrió con el libro de Louis que, en el cuento que al principio viene en los Estudios (filosóficos), adopté el título inventado por Lambert para un obra de ficción... Evitados por los otros estudiantes y regañados por los profesores al no prestar atención en clases, los muchachos entablan una estrecha amistad a través de discusiones de filosofía y de misticismo. Después de que terminó un ensayo titulado Traité de la Volonté (en español: Tratado de la Voluntad), Lambert se horrorizó cuando uno de sus profesores se lo confiscó, calificandolo al ensayo como "basura". Luego de esto, repentinamente una seria enfermedad forzó al narrador a salir de la escuela. En 1815, Lambert se graduó a la edad de dieciocho años y vivió por tres años en París. Después de volver a la casa de su tío en Blois, conoció a una hermosa mujer llamada Pauline de Villenoix, de la cual se enamoró apasionadamente. Sin embargo, un día antes de su boda, Lambert sufrió una crisis mental e intentó castrarse.Balzac, p. 242–243. El tío explica: "Yo lo cuidé con el ciudado que una madre por tiene con su hijo, y lo encontré preparandose para realizarse a sí mismo la operación para la cual Orígenes creyó que se debía a sus talentos". Declarado por los doctores como "incurable", se le ordenó al joven Lambert que descanse. Pauline lo llevó al château de su familia, en donde Louis viviría en un estado muy similar al coma. El narrador, quíen ignoraba estos sucesos, conoció al tío de Lambert en una ocasión, el cual le entregó una serie de cartas escritas por Louis en la época que este se encontraba en París y en Blois, en las cuales continuó sus reflexiones filosóficas así como tambien se encontraba la descripción del amor que sentía por Pauline. El narrador visitó a su viejo amigo en el château de los Villenoix, donde el decrépito Lambert se limitaba a decir únicamente: "Los ángeles son blancos".Balzac, p. 247. Pauline compartió con él una serie de declaraciones que su amado le había dictado. Lambert finalmente muere el 25 de septiembre de 1824 a la edad de veintiocho años. Estilo Los acontecimientos en la vida de Louis Lambert pasan a un segundo plano ante las extensas discusiones de filosofía (especialmente metafísica) y de la emoción humana. Por la misma razón que esta novela no emplea la misma clase de realismo por la cual Balzac llegó a ser famoso, es que se la llamado como una de "las más difundidas pero menos valorables de sus obras".Oliver, p. 25. Oliver no concuerda con este sentimiento. Considerando que muchas historias de Balzac se centran en el mundo externo, Louis Lambert examina muchos aspectos del proceso del pensamiento y de la vida mental.Oliver, p. 25; Dedinsky, pp. 76–77. Muchos críticos, sin embargo, condenan el estilo desorganizado del autor y la colocación de sus propias filosofías maduras en la mente de un adolescente.Affron, p. 122; Hunt, p. 52; Maurois, pp. 198–199; Oliver, p. 26. Affron nombró a la novela como "un iluminado error". thumb|right|250px|''Bataille d'Austerlitz'' de [[François Gérard: la habilidad de Louis Lambert para sentirse presente en la Batalla de Austerlitz refleja el uso del realismo propio de Balzac.]] No obstante, las sombras del realismo característico de Balzac se pueden encuentrar en el libro, particularmente en las descripciones de primera mano del Collège de Vendôme. La primera parte de la novela está repleta de detalles sobre la escuela, describiendo cómo los cuartos eran examinados y las complejas reglas sociales para intercambiar platos a la hora de la cena.Balzac, pp. 154–155; Robb, pp. 13–15. Los castigos también se describen extendidamente, incluyendo aburridas tareas de escritura y la dolorosa aplicación del látigo: Otras muestras del realismo de Balzac aparecen cuando Lambert describe su capacidad de experimentar acontecimientos únicamente utilizando su pensamiento. En un pasaje extendido, el joven describe, al leer sobre la Batalla de Austerlitz, "cada incidente" en esta historia. En otros, Lambert se imagina el dolor físico que proporcionaría un cuchillo cortando su piel. Así como lo nota André Maurois, biógrafo de Balzac, estas reflexiones proporcionan la penetración en la perspectiva del autor hacia el mundo y sus representaciones escritas.Balzac, p. 150 and 173; Maurois, p. 199. Temática thumb|left|upright|Balzac a sus 20 años de edad. El autor, con ciertas semejanzas a sí mismo, describe a Louis Lambert como de cuerpo levemente en forma, de casi cinco pies de ancho y con cabellera de finos y brillosos rizos negros.Balzac, p. 162. Autobiografía Biógrafos y críticos concuerdan en que Louis Lambert es una versión finamente acoplada a la vida del autor, hecho que se evidencia por las numerosas semejanzas entre ellas.Robb, pp. 201–202; Maurois, p. 199; Affron, pp. 114–120; Oliver, pp. 24–25. Mientras fue un estudiante en el Collège de Vendôme, Balzac fue amigo de un muchacho llamado Louis-Lambert Tinant.Robb, p. 19. Al igual que al personaje principal, la fe de Balzac fue cuestionada a la hora de su primera comunión.Bertault, pp. vii y 72. Balzac leía de manera voráz en el tiempo que permanecía en la escuela, y - al igual que Lambert - era castigado a menudo por comportarse mal en clase.Oliver, pp. 25–26; Robb, pp. 14–20. Los detalles exactos de la escuela también reflejan la época en la cual Balzac permaneció allí: según lo descrito en la novela, se le permitió a los estudiantes conservar palomas y tender jardines, y en los días festivos pasar en los dormitorios.Oliver, p. 24; Balzac, pp. 154–155. El ensayo de Lambert sobre la metafísica, Traité de la Volonté (en español: "El Tratado de la Voluntad"), es otra referencia autobiográfica. Balzac escribió el mismo ensayo cuando era muchacho, y - al igual que en la novela - fue confiscado por un profesor enojado.Robb, pp. 20–21; Hunt, p. 49; Oliver, p. 29. El genio de Lambert y su erudición filosófica son reflexiones de la concepción propia de Balzac. De manera similar, algunos críticos y biógrafos han sugerido que la locura de Lambert refleja (conscientemente o no) el propio estado mental inestable de Balzac. Sus planes de candidatizarse al parlamento y otras ambiciones no literarias llevaron a los observadores de aquella época a cuestionar o dudar sobre su cordura.Maurois, p. 199; Robb, pp. 201–207; Affron, pp. 113–124; Oliver, p. 25. Robb indica que Balzac pudo haber sufrido de parafasia. La extensa variedad de cartas que aparecen en la novela escritas por Lambert también se basan en la vida de Balzac. Después de acabar la primera versión del libro, Balzac intentó ganar el corazón de la Marquise de Castries enviándole una carta de amor hecha por fragmentos del libro.Robb, p. 213. Por otra parte, las cartas de Lambert enviadas su tío sobre su vida en París a partir de 1817 a 1820 reflejan los propios sentimientos de Balzac mientras estuadiaba en La Sorbonne.Bertault, p. 73. Swedenborg y la metafísica thumb|right|upright|Las obras de [[Emanuel Swedenborg, especialmente El Cielo y sus Maravillas y el Infierno, influyen profundamente al niño genio Louis Lambert.]] Las ideas del filósofo sueco Emanuel Swedenborg (y de su discípulo Louis Claude de Saint-Martin) forman parte del criterio central de Louis Lambert. La Madame de Staël estuvo impresionada con Lambert cuando ella lo encontró en un parque leyendo las teorías metafísicas de Swedenborg en la obra De Caelo et Ejus Mirabilibus et de inferno, ex Auditis et Visis. (en español: '' El Cielo y sus Maravillas y el Infierno'') de 1758; las ideas del escritor sueco son, a lo largo de la novela, reproducidas en los propios comentarios de Lambert acerca de la mente, el alma, y la voluntad. Primordialmente entre estas, está la división del ser humano en una fase interna y externa. El ser exterior, conformado por las fuerzas de la naturaleza y estudiado por la ciencia, se manifiesta a sí mismo en Lambert como un muchacho frágil, que con frecuencia estaba enfermo. El ser interno, por otra parte, contiene lo que Lambert describe como "la sustancia material del pensamiento", y sirve como la verdadera vida a la cual él se traslada gradualmente a lo largo de la novela.Maurois, pp. 199–200; Balzac, p. 151; Hunt, p. 48; Oliver, pp. 26–27. Los conceptos de Swedenborg son explorados en relación al lenguaje, al dolor, a la memoria, y a los sueños. Por ejemplo, cuando los estudiantes toman un viaje al cercano Château de Rochambeau, Lambert, que nunca había visitado el château, recuerda las memorias vividas del lugar que había visto en uno de sus sueños. Creyendo que su espíritu visitó el lugar mientras que su cuerpo dormía, él atribuye esta experiencia a "una separación completa de mi cuerpo y de mi ser interno" y "una cierta facultad locomotora inescrutable en el espíritu con los efectos que se asemejan a los de la locomoción en el cuerpo".Balzac, p. 180. Al igual que su héroes, Swedenborg and Saint-Martin, Balzac intenta en la novela Louis Lambert construir una teoría viable para unificar el espíritu y la materia.Bertault, p. 75; Oliver, pp. 27–28. El joven Lambert, intenta alcanzar estas metas en su "Traité de la Volonté" el cual - siendo confiscado por uno de sus profesores - es descrito por el narrador: La exploración de la voluntad humana y el pensamiento se liga al interés de Balzac en Franz Anton Mesmer, que postuló la teoría del magnetismo animal, una fuerza que fluye entre los seres humanos. El narrador invoca Mesmer dos veces en el texto, y describe una sección del Traité de la Volonté que refleja la teoría del magnetismo animal.Balzac, p. 191; Hunt, p. 49; Oliver, p. 29. Religión La crisis espiritual de Balzac a la hora de su primera comunión lo llevó a explorar a los primeros pensadores cristianos y la cuestión del mal. Como el crítico francés Philippe Bertault apunta, mucho del misticismo en Louis Lambert se relaciona con el del Cristianismo temprano.Bertault, pp. 72–75. En sus cartas, Lambert describe el explorar de las filosofías del Cristianismo, del Hinduismo, del Budismo, del Islam, y del Confucionismo, entre otros. Remontando las semejanzas entre estas tradiciones, él declara que Swedenborg "personifica indudablemente todo de las religiones o a la única religión de la humanidad".Balzac, pp. 218–219. La misma teoría informa los esfuerzos de Balzac, en Louis Lambert, y por otra parte, para complementar su creencia cristiana con misticismo oculto y realismo secular.Oliver, p. 30; Hunt, p. 52; Bertault, pp. 75–76. La iglesia, por sí misma, es un tema de las meditaciones de Lambert, particularmente con respecto a los mártires cristianos tempranos. La fractura entre las realidades internas y externas, él sugiere, sirve explicar la capacidad de ésos que son torturados y mutilados para escapar el sufrimiento físico con la voluntad del espíritu.Oliver, p. 30; Bertault, p. 76; Maurois, p. 200. Como Lambert dice: "¿Acaso los fenómenos observados en casi todos los caso de tormentos tan heroicamente aguantados por los cristianos tempranos para el establecimiento de la fe, no probaron ampliamente que la fuerza material nunca prevalecerá contra la fuerza de ideas o la voluntad del hombre?".Balzac, p. 200. Esta fractura interna-externa también sirve para explicar los Milagros atribuidos a Jesús, que Lambert considera un "perfecta" representación de la unidad entre los dos seres.Bertault, p. 76; Balzac, p. 200. thumb|left|La habilidad de los mártires cristianos – como [[Ignacio de Antioquía, devorado por los leones – para escapar del sufrimiento a través de la fe es descrita por Louis Lambert como prueba de su Tratado de la Voluntad.]] El tema religioso aparece más adelante en pasos referente a ángeles. Discutiendo el contenido de la obra "El Cielo y sus Maravillas y el Infierno" de Swedenborg, Lambert intenta convencer al narrador de la existencia de ángeles, descrita como "un individuo en el cual el ser interno conquista el ser externo".Balzac, p. 175. El niño genio, por su propia cuenta, es visto como un ejemplo de este proceso: su cuerpo físico se marchita y se pone enfermo, mientras que su iluminación espiritual se amplía, alcanzando su ápice con su comentario al narrador: "Los ángeles son blancos".Balzac, p. 247; Hunt, p. 51; Affron, p. 120. Pauline, mientras tanto, es descrita como "el ángel" y "el Ángel-mujer".Balzac, p. 221 and 233, respectivamente. Sus estados angelicales paralelos se fusionan en lo que el crítico Charles Affron llama "una clase de unión perfecta, un enlace espiritual que atraviesa este mundo y el próximo".Affron, p. 123. Balzac volvió más adelante a la cuestión de ángeles en otros trabajos de los Études philosophiques, particularmente en Séraphîta. Genialidad y locura Convencido a sí mismo de que él era un genio, Balzac utilizó a Louis Lambert para explorar la dificultad de los genios en la sociedad, así como sus frecuentes progresiones en la locura. Lo habían preocupado enormemente cuando, en Vendôme, él observó la condición mental de un compañero de clases deteriorada severamente.Robb, p. 16. La locura de Lambert está representada en su máximo esplendor posible en su tentativa de auto-castración, seguido por los años que pasó en un estado catatónico.Balzac, pp. 240–243. Esta transformación es en gran medida un subproducto de su genialidad; porque su brillantez es condenada por los profesores e incompatible con la sociedad de los otros niños, Lambert se encuentra a sí mismo rechazado por el mundo.Affron, pp. 115–117. No encuentra más éxito en París, en donde es conducido a "comer mi propio corazón en miseria".Balzac, p. 207. Se transforma en un vegetal, removido enteramente del mundo físico. Como una reflexión propia de Balzac, Lambert también incorpora la imagen de un brillante escritor al igual que su autor, con la única diferencia de que reconoce las suspicacias sobre su salud mental. Algunas de sus historias y declaraciones al público - así como su recaída antes de escribir la novela - habían llevado a algunos observadores a cuestionar la cordura de Balzac. La locura del protagonista en Louis Lambert agregó solamente peso a estas demandas. Como el biógrafo Graham Robb escribe: "Era típico de Balzac hacer uso del fuego con petróleo".Robb, p. 201; Maurois, p. 195; Affron, pp. 122–123. Recepción y legado thumb|right|La sequencia de novelas de [[Balzac: La Comédie humaine.]] Balzac era ferozmente orgulloso de Louis Lambert y creía que representó elegantemente sus diversos intereses en la filosofía, el misticismo, la religión, y el ocultismo. Cuando él envió un bosquejo temprano a su amante de aquel entonces, ella predijo la negativa recepción que recibiría. "Dejas al mundo entero verte para sí mismos, mi estimado," ella escribió, "pero no les grite a ellos para que admiren, porque entonces las lupas de gran alcance serán dirigidas hacia tí, y ¿qué pasa con el objeto más exquisito cuando se pone debajo de un microscopio?".Carta de Madame de Berny a Honoré de Balzac, citada en Maurois, p. 201. La reacción de la crítica fue aplastantemente negativa, debido sobre todo a la carencia de narrativa de sustento del libro.Maurois, p. 222; Affron, p. 122; Pugh, p. 29. El comentarista conservador Eugène Poitou, por otra parte, acusó a Balzac de carecer la fe verdadera y de retratar a la familia francesa como institución vil.Bellos, p. 39. Balzac estaba sin inmutarse por las reacciones negativas; refiriéndose a Louis Lambert y las otras obras en Le Livre mystique, él escribió: " Ésos son libros que he creado para mí y para algunos cuantos"Citado en Bertault, p. 74. Aunque él fuera a menudo crítico de las obras de Balzac, el autor francés Gustave Flaubert fue influenciado - quizás inconscientemente - por el libro. Su propia historia "La Spirale", escrito en los años 1850, lleva una semejanza fuerte del diagrama de la novela de Balzac de 1832.Bellos, pp. 132–133. Bellos escribe que "la propia reacción de Flaubert sobre el descubrimiento de estas similitudes indican que él tenía sentimientos de un pupilo hacia su maestro por Balzac...". Mientras que las tres ediciones de Louis Lambert estaban siendo revisadas y publicadas, Balzac desarrollaba un esquema para organizar todas sus novelas - escritas y sin escribir. Llamó al esquema "La Comédie humaine" (en español: "La Comedia humana"), y lo previsualizó como una mirada panorámica en cada parte de vida francesa de ese entonces. Colocó a Louis Lambert en la sección nombrada "Études philosophiques" (en español: "Estudios Filosóficos"), donde permaneció a través de su refinamiento del proyecto que duró quince años.Dedinsky, pp. 78–79. Volvió a los temas que se tratan en la novela en su obra posterior Séraphîta, el cual sigue las dificultades de una criatura angelical andrógina.Hunt, pp. 52–53. Balzac también insertó a Lambert y a su amante Pauline en obras posteriores - como hizo a menudo con los personajes de novelas anteriores - especialmente en la historia "Un drama a orillas del mar" (en francés: "Un drame au bord de la mer").Hunt, p. 135; Pugh, pp. 52–53. Véase también * Novela * Honoré de Balzac * La comedia humana * La Peau de chagrin Notas Bibliografía * Affron, Charles. Patterns of Failure in La Comédie Humaine. New Haven: Yale University Press, 1966. . * Balzac, Honoré de. Louis Lambert. Las obras de Honoré de Balzac. Vol. II. Filadelfia: Avil Publishing Company, 1901. . * Bellos, David. Balzac Criticism in France, 1850–1900: The Making of a Reputation. Oxford: Clarendon Press, 1976. ISBN 0-19-815530-1. * Bertault, Philippe. Balzac and the Human Comedy. Traducc. Richard Monges. Nueva York: New York University Press, 1963. ISBN 0-8147-0042-X. * Dedinsky, Brucia L. "Development of the Scheme of the Comedie Humaine: Distribution of the Stories". The Evolution of Balzac's Comédie humaine. Ed. E. Preston Dargan and Bernard Weinberg. Chicago: The University of Chicago Press, 1942. . pp. 22–187. * Hunt, Herbert J. Balzac's Comédie Humaine. Londres: University of London Athlone Press, 1959. . * Marceau, Felicien. Balzac and His World. Traducc. Derek Coltman. Nueva York: The Orion Press, 1966. . * Maurois, André. Prometheus: The Life of Balzac. Nueva York: Carroll & Graf, 1965. ISBN 0-88184-023-8. * Oliver, E. J. Balzac the European. Londres: Sheed and Ward, 1959. . * Pugh, Anthony R. Balzac's Recurring Characters. Toronto: University of Toronto Press, 1974. ISBN 0-8020-5275-4. * Robb, Graham. Balzac: A Biography. Nueva York: W. W. Norton & Company, 1994. ISBN 0-393-03679-0. * Rogers, Samuel. Balzac & The Novel. Nueva York: Octagon Books, 1953. . * Saintsbury, George. "Introduction". The Works of Honoré de Balzac. Vol. II. Filadelfia: Avil Publishing Company, 1901. . pp. ix–xiii. * Stowe, William W. Balzac, James, and the Realistic Novel. Princeton: Princeton University Press, 1983. ISBN 0-691-06567-5. Enlaces externos * Página de [http://www.gutenberg.org/etext/1943 Louis Lambert] en Project Gutenberg en inglés Categoría:Obras de Honoré de Balzac Categoría:Novelas de 1832 el:Λουί Λαμπέρ en:Louis Lambert (novel) eo:Louis Lambert fr:Louis Lambert pl:Ludwik Lambert